Naruto: He Gets What He Wants
by Shodaime Ero-Kage
Summary: Naruto finds himself having a big crush on some MILFs of Konoha which included Sasuke's mother. Being the cunning fox he is he decides to take what he wants. Smut story. Sasugay Bashing later on. Milf Mikoto/Tsunade/Mei/Kushina.
1. Exploring the Uchiha Compound

Naruto: He Gets What He Wants

 **I just wanted to write a fic and then i searched to see if there was something similar to my idea on different sites or something and then i came across Sasukes Red-Headed Milf by BossofFF10 so I asked him to let me adopt that story. Mine is about Naruto instead of Sasuke(I hate him) going to sasuke's place and taking care of Mikotos needs. If you are going to be all negative and don't like this then I recommend you don't read it. My version of story will continue and it will have other females aswell two are mentioned in the story below. It's my first story, please be kind.**

 **With that out of the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and i am only starting with, rewriting and editing BossofFF10's story it would from 2nd chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sasugays Mother, Mikoto Uchiha.**

Somewhere in Land of Fire, In the village of Konoha lived a young 16 year old, young man named Naruto Uzumaki. The last heir of the great Uzumaki clan. They are distant relatives of Senju Clan and they also helped Senju clan found Konoha four generations ago. Naruto was really strong, very fast, smart and cunning for someone his age. He was able to learn justu at an alarming rate but he used to act like an idiot so people pay attention to him and not ignore his presence. Everyone hated his guts and used to shun him. His dream was to become the most powerful ninja in history and to find himself a nice woman to have family with.

There were 2 woman he really liked and has a big crush on them, they were Tsunade Senju, the great granddaughter of 1 hokage. He had seen someone e of her pictures when he visited Hokage's office and instantly fell in love with her, He used to call her "Beauty with the Big Breast"

And the other woman whom he had a crush on was Mikoto Uchiha the former wife of the Uchiha Clan head Fugaku Uchiha and the mother of one of his classmates, Sasuke. She has had Naruto's eye since he first saw her drop Sasuke off at the academy four years ago.

She was somewhere around '5 , 4' in height. She was a fair skinned woman with long luscious black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. Her body was hourglass figure with a nice big plump butt that would barely fit her clothes and would always create a big arch from her waist to show the size of her big butt. Her upper area wasn't lacking in size too, they have be big enough to make his hand look small and that despite their size, stood high and firm on her chest. Whenever she used to come drop sasuke off everyone would stare at her cleavage that was shown whenever she bend down to hug sasuke. He was always jealous of sasuke in that moment.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't be more different even if they tried to be. Sasuke was this broody guy who was really popular because of his famous clan and he even gained sympathy from everyone because of him being one of the last Uchiha out there whereas Naruto was a loud, mischievous outcast that everyone picked on for being the container of Nine Tail Demon Fox that had attacked the village on the day of his birth. Because of being the Kyubi container Naruto grew tall standing at almost "5, 9" feet and muscular and on the other hand. Sasuke was slim with some muscle and short barely hitting "5, 4"".

Naruto didn't really do much in village except going to academy, spending time with his beloved Jiji the Third Hokage (who always treated him like his grandson), training and pulling pranks on people as a part of his training.

He saw how much love Mikoto had for only son. Naruto decided to befriend him to try and get to know Mikoto through him. One day Naruto sat next to sasuke and fought off his biggest stalker and fangirl Sakura Haruno in academy to get on his good side and friend list. While that that worked but at the start Sasuke didn't trust him but soon spending enough time with him Sasuke started to open up and one day decided to invite him over to have dinner at his house.

Naruto knew his mother didn't hate him like the rest of the villagers because of his meeting with her last year at his favourite restaurant where he was hiding from the villagers on his birthday. The owner of that stand or as he used to call him RamenJiJi that day gave him all you can eat ramen and told him eat as much as you want today because it's a gift from that Uchiha woman who left and from me. After that day he came to know unlike the villagers she didn't hate him or anything but he still didn't persuade after her because of his insecurities, and he didn't want her to end up hating him for any reason.

After that incident he came up with this plan to get close to sasuke which will end up making him closer to his mother somehow and after all that hard work it paid off because today he was going to see her as Sasuke has invited him to his house.

So started Naruto getting ready for today's mission of getting to know the beautiful Milf that every guy in the village wanted to a piece of.

(Line Break)

Naruto finally got the invite to Sasuke's home. Tonight is the night that he going to try his best to get closer to the hottest milf in the village and his crush.

After Naruto got the invite from Sasuke he rushed home to get changed. He has had an outfit picked out for this day for weeks. A dark red shirt with two pockets that has mid length sleeves that showed his muscular arms off with grey T-shirt underneath it that was slightly longer than his shirt and any normal T-shirt.. He also had a golden chain with the Flash symbol hanging down to draw the eye to his muscular chest. Below he wore fitted black jeans that will show off his bulge if he gets a hard on. He also adds a little Cologne that he got from Hokage Ji-ji with everything else he was wearing today. The cologne was something Ji-ji gifted him saying it was Yondaimes favourite cologne that he used before he passed away. He was also wearing a small black backpack to keep some books with him, it was all part of his plan to give a good impression.

Once he made his way to Sasuke's house he knocks on the door and wait for the door to open.

Finally the door opens to show the woman of his dream standing there dressed in dark purple blouse with a red plum skirt, even though she was wearing such simple clothes she was still a sight to behold as he could still see the outline of her big round breast that was shown on her clothes.

"Hello, can I help you?" Mikoto asked after opening the door.

"Hi I'm Naruto, is Sasuke here? He asked me to come over to hang out today." Naruto said with a pleasant smile on his face.

Mikoto's eyes widen in shock because this is the first time Sasuke has invited somebody over. She takes a moment to look this child over.

After a few moments Naruto raised his eyebrow in a silent question. "Oh, how rude of me. Please come in. I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mother." As she turned a little to him space to come inside her house, he saw the arch behind her back and saw her ass looked even bigger up close.

"Thank you for having me. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto sticks out his hand as if he is about shake hers. When she sticks hers out to do the same. Naruto grabs hers turns it over dips over and places a light yet lingering kiss on her hand.

"Oh my, we have a little gentleman do we." Mikoto said with a small smile on her face.

After welcoming him she turned around to walks to the stairwell to call out to her son. She got a "Be right there mom." in reply.

She turns back to her guest an asks if he would like a drink. Which he agrees to some water.

Sasuke comes down only to drag Naruto back up the stairs to his room. But not before Naruto thanks Mikoto for the glass of water that she gave him. As Naruto passed by Mikoto the smell of his cologne caused her to slightly zone out, from the memories she had of Yondaime Hokage who would wear the same she used to hang out with him from time to time. Nobody knew but she used to have a crush on Minato ever since she joined academy, the even had a little intimate relationship but all that came to end when he married Kushina and she ending up marrying this jerk Fugaku.

When they get to top Naruto purposely says a little to loud, "Sasugay is that really your mom? She is is so hot, I thought she was your older sister with how young and beautiful she looks."

"Shut up baka that is my mother. You are not meant to talk about other people mum like that, especially your friends old mum but thanks anyway" He replied with an expression of annoyance all over his face

The first comment cause Mikoto to snap back to reality with a small blush. Only to have the second make her angry, with a vein in her forehead pop up. Walking towards the kitchen she stops at a mirror they have in the hallway to look herself over, she gets a smile on her face from what Naruto said about her.

(Line break)

Naruto is bored. He spent the last hour and a half having Sasuke go over his whole stacks of anime and other useless things he has in his room. Finally they move on to Sasuke's video games. Naruto managed to convince him to put in a single player to distract him. He then decided to go on a mission of his own.

"Sasuke where is the toilet?" Naruto asked him to get himself out of this room for a little "exploring"

Down the hallway to the left, it's the biggest door to the bedroom you won't miss it, only got 1 toilet upstairs and that's in mums room." He replied without even looking back from the screen. Naruto left him after replying "okay".

 _'Maybe this idiot wouldn't brood as much as he does if he spent more time socialising and playing with other instead of this useless stuff.'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto was out his room, was walking towards his mother room till he came across a small room which he assumed was a laundry because seeing watching machine and 3 buckets with different label on them. He read them it was Mikoto, Sasuke and guest written on top of them. He spotted some dirty clothes in Mikoto bucket and started searching for through her clothes till he came across a black lacy bra, just by looking at it he could tell sasuke's mother must have large breast. He put that bra on his nose and started sniffing and instantly got a hard on. They smelled like strawberries. He started searching again through her dirty laundry and found some matching panties too. He couldn't take it being so hard he quickly look around the room to find a washbasin and he then took off his pants, boxer and started masterbating using her panties on his dick and sniffing her bra. After 2 or 3 minutes he shot a small load enough to make him semi hard and relaxed. He cleaned himself and the washbasin, then put back her panties back in that bucket.

As he was about to walk away noticed the bra he was sniffing was on the floor, he must've dropped it in hurry. He picked up the bra, saw the tag and he got curious about her size so he look over to the tag and found the size of her breast. It was 36DD and with the he kept the bra to himself in his backpack and went back to sasuke's room to spend some time there.

Naruto was still thinking about her breast and how amazing It would be to play with them, motherboard and other stuff related to her.

Naruto's line of thought ended when Mikoto knocks on the door asking if they wanted a snack before dinner. They both agreed and had some cookies that Mikoto made.

Once they were done Mikoto asked "Would you like to stay for dinner Naruto?"

"If it is not a bother I would love to, living by myself gets lonely after awhile." Naruto replied with a sad smile on his face. He thought to himself _"anyone would be stupid to leave when they can have company such as amazing and hot as her"_

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Actually it would make me really happy if you stay Naruto." Mikoto told him giving him a small sad smile.

After that small conversation was done Mikoto went down to start making diner. Naruto and Sasuke started to pass the time with asking questions about each others home life.

Sometime later Mikoto shouted that dinner was ready, they both went down to eat.

As they got to the kitchen Naruto saw something that stopped him cold and caused all the blood to rush to his pants making them tight, Mikoto bending over at the oven to take out the meal. Before anyone noticed Naruto dragged his eyes away from the beautiful apple bottom to look around the room.

It was a mid sized kitchen slash dining room with a table in the middle of the room. on one side was the fridge then a small counter top that led to a sink, nothing special really. On the other side was another counter top with a set of pictures. Some where of Sasuke, Mikoto , an two black haired man were standing, one of older probably that last Uchiha Clanhead and Sasuke older brother Itachi Uchiha who killed everyone in their clan except for him and his mother.

The last picture was newer in it Mikoto was standing in the middle of a stacked blonde woman whom he recognised as his 1st crush Tsunade Senju and a redheaded woman, all of them smiling at the camera. He didn't know the red haired woman except seeing her in some picture with Yondaime in Hokage office.

 _''Man all three of them are so hot, i would love to get some of that myself. I wonder where the other two are"_

Making a note of the Tsunade breast were even bigger than Mikotos and that redhead in the back of his mind, he started wondering how big were they? Quickly pushing these thoughts to side he sat at the table to have his meal with Mikoto and Sasuke. The meal she made was ramen and some other things which he started eating happily and complimented on her cooking. Naruto then used the time that they sat there to make small conversations and hear conversation between Mikoto and Sasuke.

After they were done Mikoto told both boys to go have fun while she cleaned up.

Going outside the kitchen near the stairs Naruto turned to Sasuke and said "You go ahead and start that game as single player and I will come after I getting myself a glass of water." With that he left toward the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen Mikoto was at the sink washing the dishes, she turned when she heard him come in. "Is there something you need Naruto-kun?"

"Just needed to grab a glass of water. Also to offer to help you with the dishes Mikoto-chan" Naruto replied. After hearing her saying "Naruto-kun" he started doing a little victory dance in his head and got all happy about it.

"Theres no need for that I can do it." She tried to turn him down.

"I know you can, but I am used to doing it at home. And it kind of became habit to clean up after myself. Plus as a perk I get to watch a good looking women while doing it how can I pass on that?"said as he walked up and started to dry a stack of plates.

Mikoto trying and failing to fight off the blush that came from being complimented from a good looking young man stuttered out," Y-you are j-just saying that. i-I am j-just a old woman. You should not be saying things like that to me."

Naruto stop drying a glass and turn to look her in the eyes, showing just a little of his attraction for her, told her," You have no idea how beautiful you are do you? Everybody in the village thinks that you are the hottest milf in the village. You don't look a day over 21 an your body is so good that most women wish they had. I mean some of the guys at the academy even started to pick on Sasuke just to see if you would come to the school or they will try and get close to him to see you somehow".

Hearing this shocked Mikoto to her core. Hearing that she was the reason that her son had so few friends made her ashamed of herself. But on the other hand she was embarrassed from having someone a little under half her age tell her she was hot, plus with the way looked at her with love and lust just made her embarrassment rise.

Before she could say anything back Naruto turned away to put the last of the dishes away. He then turns again to go back to Sasuke's room, But as he was walking pass her he made sure to brush up against her big ass with his hand. Mikoto didn't realize any of that as she was to busy thinking how much this blond haired men reminded her of Minato.

As he walked away Mikoto watches him, staring at hid back she saw a image of Minato walking with him, Mikoto's gasped then unnecessarily lick her lips. Before Naruto got out of the kitchen he looks back at her and gives her a cute smile before heading up stairs.

After he left the kitchen Mikoto couldn't stop her mind from picturing hot scenes between her and her son's friend. It had gotten so bad that she had to start fanning herself with her hand to cool off.

'I need to stop thinking things like that. he is my sons age…even if he looks like minaa-shh"

Realising that her chores are done she decides to take a bath before going to bed for the night. Not knowing that there will be one more scene that will cement Naruto's place at the forefront of her dirty thoughts from now on.

 **(Sasuke's bedroom)**

When Naruto heard the mikoto talking to herself about taking a bath, a devious smirk came to his face, knowing that this was another chance to see Mikoto in her full glory and achieving his goal.

Thinking things fast he asked Sasuke, "How long does your mom stay in the bath?"

Looking weirdly at Naruto he defensively, "Why do you want to know?"

Thinking to himself, 'so I can show her my big dick so that your mother start thinking about me satisfying her needs and then use me hopefully…and so I can be your dad in future', he told him "What does a person do in toilet you baka, I need to take a piss and it is almost time for me to head home and I also wanted to say thank and goodbye to her for all things she has done for me today."

Accepting his reason and Not knowing what he what Naruto was thinking he nods an say about 20 to 30 minutes after she turns the water off.

Hearing that Naruto waits 20 then gets up saying he couldn't hold it and it been 20 minutes so he will go check if she is out.. He goes down the hall inside her bedroom as quite as he could. When he gets to the toilet door he peeks in and sees what he was hoping for, a traditional Japanese bathroom made out of two rooms. The first room had the sink with a toilet next to it with a hamper and rack on the opposite side. The second room he could not see because of a cloudy glass door blocking the way.

Naruto slowly closes the door goes the counter pulling out his video camera and sets it to take video, before aiming the lens to catch the as much of the room as he could. He then covered his phone with a towel without blocking his lens from seeing the scene to come.

Knowing that he doesn't have much more time he stands at the toilet, standing at an angle that Mikoto would get a full frontal look when she comes out. He unzips his pants and fishes his cock out and points it like he was going to the bathroom and waits for the door to open.

(scene time rewind 25 min, scene change with Mikoto)

With the tube filling up Mikoto stands In front of the mirror and starts to take her clothes off. Having left her apron in the kitchen she pulls the straps from her green dress off her shoulders. She struggles a little with pushing the dress down over her a slight tug, that cause her breast to jiggle up an down, her dress starts to fall by itself only for it to get caught on her hips.

Bending over slightly to push her dress over her hips, she finally gets it to fall fully to the floor.

Standing straight again she could not help but to pause and notice her full figure in the mirror above her sink.

With her breast fully encased in her Black lacy bra her she brings her hands up to slightly rub them. This action made her remember what Naruto said to her earlier.

'Is it true what he said? Do people really think of me like that?' Shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She reached behind her to unhook her bra. Than pulls her matching black lace panties down off her legs. Standing up she looks at her self in the mirror once again.

Seeing her big bare breast, her nicely toned stomach, her full hips, and her bare pussy, she could not stop herself from thinking back not at Naruto's words this time but to how he looked at her with love and lust clearly in his eyes.

'It feels good to have somebody look at me like that again. I wonder what he would do to me if he saw me like this.' Catching herself thinking like that she had to shake herself to stop her train of thought.

'No, I should not be thinking about him like that. He my sons friend.'

After the tube was full she gets in and starts to rub herself down. After she was done with her scrub down she lays back, to let her body soak for a few minutes.

As she laid in the tube her mind keep going back to thought of Naruto and her being intimate. Unable or unwilling to stop them Mikoto started to caress herself.

Moving her hands between her legs she starts to probe her lower lips lightly with the fingers on her left hand, while using her right the slowly rub around her clit with her right.

Feeling herself down there a fire starts to ignite in her womb. One that she hasn't felt since the last time Minato made love to her

As she touched herself, while thinking of her and Naruto kissing and groping each other. Naruto's words started to come to mind making the fire in her womb grow hotter and hotter.

After about 5 minutes of playing with herself the thought that sent her over the edge was the one that filled her with shame at the same time.

'They pick on Sasuke just for a chance to see me.'

For the first time in years she had orgasm. Shame washed through her as her body shock with small tremors as her pussy found release.

'Why? Why did that have be what came to mind? I should not have did that' Shakily she got out of the tube.

Without much thought she grabs a towel that was hanging from the wall, and wraps herself without drying off.

When she opened the door to the other room she just froze. All thoughts stopped.

Once her mind started back the only think that could come to mind while staring at the scene in front of her was.

'Damn. He is big and thick'

(scene change: back with Naruto)

Listening to the soft sounds of the water in the next room he figures she is getting out of the tube. With him looking at the cloudy door he sees the shape of Mikoto wrapping herself up before she reaches for the door. Finally he see the door knob turning he lets loose the pressure in his groin.

As Mikoto opened up the door as she towels her hair only to hear somebody using the toilet. She looks up to yell thinking it's Sasuke being rude again. Only for eyes going wide seeing Naruto holding up a huge cock taking a piss in front of her.

'Damn. He is so big and thick'

The sight of Naruto's long and wide man meat tightens things in her stomach and cause her to moisten. Unable to form speech she stares with her mouth thoughts go back to what she did in the tube. Blushing the fire form before returns greater than before.

Acting shocked that she was still there Naruto fake cries out, I am so sorry. I didn't know you were still in here. Sasuke said that you only take about 20 minutes to have your bath so I waited 30 to be safe." As he was saying that he looked at Mikoto form taking the fact that she barely covered by the towel and still wet with water running down her skin.

The site of her looking so sexy caused Naruto's cock to twitch a little but it still stayed limp

Seeing his cock looking so big she could not help but thought 'it must be 6 or 7inches limping, how big must it be hard' and her question was answered as he started growing suddenly.

She started imagining about the last man who satisfied her needs and a image of Fugaku standing next to Naruto with his cock out started flooding in.

Picturing her late husband she couldn't help thinking,' He must be thrice as long as Fugaku and Thicker to.'

Her brain went to the last time she spent time with Fugaku taking care of her needs, he was so proud of having a 4inch, she could still imagine his proud smirk thinking he got her good but that all went out her brain after gasping and see what it was in front of her.

When Naruto was done taking a piss in front of the Sasuke's mom he made it seam like he was having trouble trying to get his now hard cock back in his pants but he finally did it but it was clearly seen outlining from his fitted jeans. It was reaching near his knee so he pretended to limp his way out before she called out to him.

Coming out of her shock after seeing somebody at such a young as her son having a bigger cock than her late husband, She quickly turns around an asks in a heated voice, "What are you doing? and W-why are you so hard?"

Seeing that she can't look at him Naruto smiles wide and says sarcastically," Well sorry, its not my fault that I find you really beautiful and you just stepped into the room still wet and barely covered in a small towel and caused me to get hard as I was trying to take a piss."

Blushing madly at Naruto's words Mikoto tries to tell him to make it go soft. Only for him to say back, "I did and look I cant walk as it wont fit properly in my pants when I get hard and its hurting too much inside(it didn't but she didn't need to know that)." With that being said he pulled his cock out again.

Hearing what he said she could not help but think, 'No shit that think belongs on a horse not a 16 years old that isn't even done growing.'

"Well make it go soft or something." Replied Mikoto not knowing what to say.

"It will take hours for it to go soft without me doing anything and I do know what else to do. Its been going on like this ever since I turn 16." Naruto tells her will as he was trying really hard not to smile, incase she turns around, at the fact she could just step back into the other room to escape the situation.

Telling him to hurry up and do what he needs to Naruto tell her ok.

Naruto moves his body to the point that Mikoto could see his shadow on the wall she is facing, with his long cock pointing out from his waist.

Seeing the long shape from her his shadow Mikoto could not turn away. The image of his cock caused her womb to quiver and she started getting wet. The longer she looked the more naughty thoughts came to her.

' _How would that feel inside me. Could it even fit inside me. Its so big. Its huge. How big will it be when he is fully mature_ ' More and more naughty thought of the young man behind her invaded her thoughts.

Slowly he started to jerk his man meat. Once Naruto new Mikoto wasn't going to look away his shadow he started to pick up the pace. After a few minutes of a dry jerk Naruto said, "Do you have any lotion this is going to take to long dry?"

Not thinking it through Mikoto turn around only to stop at the full frontal that see was getting of Naruto's cock. Without meaning to she steps closer to him trying to reach the sink for the lotion on top of it. only for her to get to close and Naruto's cock to press against her waist right were the fold of her towel was.

With a flexing of his hips the huge cock went between the overlapping pieces of her towel and reached pass the edge and found the skin just pass it. Feeling the wet skin under her towel Naruto let out a loud moan.

Mikoto fearing that they would get caught she the hand she was holding towel with on his mouth to stop the sound. This caused her towel to loosen and fall off showing the hung teen the object of his obsession in her full glory.

Seeing her nude body caused Naruto to let loose a growl as he reached for Mikoto. Grabbing her waist with both hands Naruto pulled her to his chest, smashing her breast against himself making Mikoto's nipples to harden. Once he readjusted his cock so it was in place he started to thrust his cock forward between her legs brushing against her lower lips and poking out from under her ass.

This time it was Mikoto's turn to moan. Naruto reached her hand, pulling it away from his mouth, and leans forward kissing her. While he was locking lips Naruto never stopped the back and forth motion with his hips, making his cock get wet from Mikoto's pussy juice come out.

For 3 minute Naruto continued to suck face with Mikoto, all while she tried to push him away and she succeeded after using both her hand on his chest and using all her strength to push her away.

"Naruto what do you think you are doing" Mikoto said to him trying to sound angry but was failing miserably as her was looking at his cock and then face, her eyes were betraying her which he noticed.

"I'm sorry I co control myself. It just you are too hot and I lost control. I will just leave sorry for bothering you mikoto-san" he said that with the saddest smile he can give and started to walk into her bedroom but a second later he came back

"Mikoto-san does your house have public outside or something because I do want to leave like this risking your reputation with the demon child nor do I want to go near sasuke like that…I hope you can understand" Naruto said to her with only looking at her eyes as she was still in her towel and her eyes was going back and forth his buldge and eyes.

She sighed softly and told him to pull out his suffocating cock and come to her which he did after doing what he was asked.

"Look Naruto I know you didn't mean this to happen so don't think of this anymore, I will just help you out this one time and we will put it to rest, no moving forward. Don't mention this to anyone okay?" All she got was a hmm from Naruto and she dropped her towel and put her soft hands on his dick and started jerking slowly.

She was still not looking at his cock, she was facing sideways and doing her work just by looking at his cock shadow.

Naruto had enough he pulled back and told mikoto to stand up which she did and tried to kiss her, mikoto thought as it was not going anywhere where she finally giving in Mikoto opens her mouth a starts to kiss back and they came back to the same position as before with Naruto's cock dangling between her lang slowly going back and forth.

Noticing she stopped fighting Naruto lets go of her right hand and brings his left hand to her breast, moving his right hand to the small of her back he pushes her closer. Causing her to arc her back making it easier to drag his whole length along her lower lips.

On one particular hard thrust Mikoto's mouth open wide for a gasp but Naruto was there sticking his tongue in her mouth, inside her mouth the two tongues brushed against each other fighting for control.

Not willing to have her beat him Naruto started pinch her nipple and thrust his cock even harder against her pussy. That act made Mikoto to have her first orgasm from a man in years.

Reaching up with both hands to cling to him Mikoto jerked her hips back and forth from the small orgasm. All the while she tried to fight from moaning to loud.

Slowing down his thrust Naruto pulled back from making out with the bombshell in his arms. He bends down pulling her breast to his mouth sucking licking her nipple waiting for the after shocks to stop.

Once she calmed down Naruto turned her around in his arms then placed her facing the mirror above the sink. He reached in front of her to grab both breast in his strong grip, while aiming his dick back between her legs and then started to thrust forward again. Once the the thrusting picks up the pace he starts groping her breast with his right hand while his left pinches and turns her nipple between his fingers. Switching off what he does with each hand every couple of seconds.

With the stimulation starting again Mikoto reached forward to steady herself with her arms on the sink. Looking down she sees Naruto long cock poking almost 4 inch out from the junction in between her legs. Knowing that a young hung stud like Naruto truly wanted to have sex with her caused Mikoto's lust to reach a fever pitch.

Being that high on lust Mikoto crossed her left foot behind her right tightening around Naruto's iron hard cock raising the pleasure the both felt. Added to that feeling she start to push off from the sink counter humping back slapping her ass on Naruto's stomach, causing both to moan loud in pleasure.

With her arms getting tired she leans back against Naruto, when she moves she has to stop thrusting only start a dragging motion across his cock, she reaches her right hand behind her head to grab his hair. Pulling his face down to restart the tongue battle they didn't finish. Keeping her left hand down low she starts to rub back and forth on her clit.

After about 10 minutes of the fast pace dry humping, Mikoto body rocks from her second orgasm in years. With her second release came a loud moan that tore through her mouth, one that Naruto was eager to swallow as he kept thrusting his hips.

As Mikoto's release died down again, she was shocked to released that Naruto was not done yet. If this Fugaku she might not have had that first orgasm let alone the second. Not knowing how long they had been at this she moved her left hand from her clit to the part of Naruto cock that stuck out between her legs. She was shocked once again when she saw that one hand couldn't cover the whole of the remainder of his that this teen stud was so big made her lust skyrocket again.

As the minutes went by Naruto's peak was approaching fast. He released the lip lock that was going on, only for Mikoto to start to whine like an animal in heat. Smirking at that thought he whispers in her ear," Im about to come. Where do you want it Mikoto-chan?"

When he said her name like that it caused her body to start quiver as a third orgasm started. " I don't care where just please end this before we are both are seen by Sasuke." Mikoto finally said as her lower body shake in pleasure.

Knowing his release is a hairs breath away Naruto turned Mikoto around and told her to sit down between his knees.

"Open your mouth, close your eyes, and push up your breast there is going to be alot cumming."

As Mikoto did just that, she didn't see him reached for his phone on the sink to get a good view with the camera lens.(they have a machine that can change the weather of a country don't make a fuss over a phone)

Faster and faster he jerk on his cock. Finally he reached his peak and cum started to shoot out like a cannon.

The first hit the left side of her forehead and left a trail going to below the right side of her mouth.

Second bisected her face straight down the middle from her hair to her mouth.

Third filled her mouth enough that she gaged from the force of the shot surprising her.

Forth and fifth hit each of her eyes if she tried to open them she would of been blinded by jizz.

Sixth through eighth lost most of the force behind it but not the amount the they shot so they smash against her chest, painting it a cloudy white.

Knowing that the rest wouldn't shoot out as far Naruto stepped closer to were he had his cock over her head. Jizz oozed out of his cock head and landed in her hair, face and chest.

Naruto quickly told her to cup her hands and she did. Reaiming himself he started to fill her cuped hands. Finally his orgasm ended with the last barely filling her hands.

Stepping back he let the camera get a closeup of her face covered with his cum, before telling her to swallow what she had in her mouth.

After she did she open her mouth wide showing that it was empty. He reach forward to grab her cupped hands to bring it up over her mouth, telling her to let it his cum slowly pour into her mouth. All the while catch every thing on video.

As she pored all the jizz from her hands Mikoto's mouth started to overflow, with his cum glazing her breast a second time.

Without being told to Mikoto started to swish the thick man batter with her tongue, her mouth still wide open.

While she playing with Naruto's cum in her mouth she started to rub her hands all around her body, spreading the thick glaze covering all over her.

The sight of her playing with his jizz was one that Naruto found to be even more arousing than when she first dropped her towel earlier, almost causing to harden again.

Knowing that he couldn't spend much more time there with her he finally decided that he end it for now so he again told her to swallow.

She closed her mouth spilling some his seed and had to swallow 3 times to try to force the thick jizz down.

After She got it all down her throat she started to use her hands to scoop up all the extra cum into her mouth quickly swallowing it. As she started to clear the area around her eyes Naruto stealthy put his phone back into his pocket.

With her eyes clear she saw that Naruto leaning against the rack in front of her with his cock still hanging out of his pants drooping down and slowly going softer. The sight of the young stud still being bigger than her late husband after that mind blowing romp they had sent small after shocks though her cunt.

Looking up into his eyes she the deep lust that he had for her.

When she tried to say something to him Naruto cut her off by looking her straight in the eyes and said," If I had more time I would take you to your room and rock your world like you've never had before. Sadly I don't. But don't you thing for even a moment that this is the last time you and me are doing this and more."

After he finished saying that he stepped toward her then knelt down. He reached forward and grabbed her face, bring it to her mouth forward and placed his lips on hers. Giving her a soft but lingering kiss. One that showed that showed the passion that he still had for the sexy milf that was still covered with his cum.

That act cemented Naruto place in her life forever. Much more than the offhand comments that she heard him say, or the small touches he had given her earlier.

When Naruto pulled back from her lips he saw the look of lust and awe on her face and had to stop the arrogant smirk that wanted to from.

Picking up the wet towel Naruto started to wipe Mikoto down, not even trying to hide that fact he didn't want to see her without his jizz marking her as his.

After them finished cleaning up Naruto didn't hide the fact he was staring at Mikoto as she put on her sleep ware, making her blush up a she was done covering up she heard Naruto let out a disappointed sigh. Smiling wide she turned around to look at him and noticed his lagre member still sticking out.

"Aren't you going to put that away?"she asked while stairing at his pride and joy.

"No I'm not." Naruto replied stressing the I'm.

Hearing him imply that he was waiting for her to put him away, Mikoto's womb quivered with joy at the thaught of hold that monster in her hands.

She step up to him grabing him with her right hand, only to press up against his cheast with big breast. Slowly dragging them down his muscular from as squated infront of him.

Bringing his cock up to her face so she could drag it up and down it, she used her left hand and pulled the waist band of his pants and boxers out slowly.

Dragging her lips across the full length of his cock Mikoto felt pulse and slowly start to harden again. Before he rise all the way to full hardness she lovingly tuck his dick fully in his white jeans, giving it small kiss with every inch she put away. Final getting it all in she slowly zipped him up, sliming coyly at him with every moan he let loose.

With him fully tucked away she stood up to her full height again dragging her nipples up his front. When she finished standing up she reached up with both arm around his neck. Pulling him down to kiss him again.

Naruto not willing to just stand there encircled her waist groping her ass with both hands. Feeling his now hard again cock pressing against her she lets out a moan into his mouth, which he eagerly swallowed down.

After kissing for a few minutes they both pulled back. With Naruto looking down into her eyes he said," Next week the class is taking a trip to one of the shinobi outposts for a week."

"I know. Sasuke has been talking about it all week."

"Make sure that he goes with the class. I'll make up some lie to stay and me, we are going to spend that time together."

Hearing that and feeling his hands still groping her ass caused her to get even harder at the thought of a full week with the hung stud that was grinding against her. Nodding her head she blushed and said quietly," OK."

Reluctantly he let go of her and head for the door. Before he opened it he looked back at her and said." When I am done with you. You will never again think you are to old for me. And you will will know with absolute surety that no one will be able to make you feel like I make you feel."

* * *

 **First Chapter Done!**

 **I know I didn't really do much so all credit goes to BossOfFF10! I would start my story from the next chapter of this story**.


	2. Coming Back, Going In, Leaving

Naruto: He Gets What He Wants

 **I just wanted to write a fic and then i searched to see if there was something similar to my idea on different sites or something and then i came across Sasukes Red-Headed Milf by BossofFF10 so I asked him to let me adopt that story. Mine is about Naruto instead of Sasuke(I hate him) going to sasuke's place and taking care of Mikotos needs. If you are going to be all negative and don't like this then I recommend you don't read it. My version of story will continue and it will have other females aswell two are mentioned in the story below. It's my first story, please be kind.**

 **With that out of the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and i am only starting with, rewriting and editing BossofFF10's story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sasugays realisations, Dance with the "Black Death" and Training Trip.**

(One Week Later)

It's been a week since Sasuke Uchiha had left for his shinobi training with academy outside the walls of Konoha. Everyone from the academy me went apart from our favourite blonde haired who stayed behind to spend some quality time with the love of his life, Mikoto Uchiha.

Getting to stay behind was really easy for Naruto because of his closeness to the leader of the Village and how the villagers used to do cruel things to him, he used that to his advantage and convinced his JiJi to not let him go anywhere he can't keep his on him or save him if he ever got in trouble like usually does. He wasn't scared of anyone or anything as he had been training his butt off since the age of 5 when the hokage found him living on the streets. When his jiji put a roof over his head and helped out with different stuff he told him off his dreams and ever since then he has been helping him train.

He was not arrogant or anything but he did consider himself on the same level as Special Joninn. The only thing he didn't have up his sleeves was experience in combat or anything.

 **Taijutsu:** His taijutsu was not really great and he was weak at it. He wanted to work on this art but he couldn't because there was nobody who would teach him and even at the academy they would teach him the wrong things. He had asked his JiJi to teach him or at least give him something to work with but he couldn't as he was the Hokage so he couldn't really give him that much of a time and as for the scroll, well there was nothing helpful apart from learning how to throw a punch or speed up your reaction etc. He thought he would till he pass from academy and learn something from his team sensei or at least get someone to teach him.

 **Ninjutsu:** It was like drinking water for him, everything came so naturally he didn't have to go out his way to ask for help from other people. His chakra control was on Jonin level. The only thing he needed was Jutsus, and hokage did promise him he would help when he pass the academy and become a geninn. Even though he trusted his JiJi to keep his promise but Naruto had a backup plan to boost his Ninjutsu list. Ever since Sasuke has left, Naruto has been using Uchiha library to learn different jutsu and that was going really well. He even made copy of everything they had with the help of his Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu which allowed him to pop 1000 of copies of himself with even winding a little, thanks to Kyuubi.

 **Fuinjutsu:** He decided to learn fuinjutsu ever since his jiji told him about how his idol Yondaime destroyed Iwa's army, defeated Kyubi and saved this village many times with the help of this art. He was progressing very well and Naruto would consider himself atleast intermediate level as that was the book he was going through at the moment. He could create many seals including paralysis, storage, explosives and etc. At the moment Naruto was working on his own seal that would allow people to summon him or allow him to summon other people, he thought it would be really good if he ever went on a long term mission or made friends somewhere far away. He was also leaning space time ninjutsu which was a side branch of fuinjutsu but his progress in that department was a little slow. He didn't care about time but he was trying his best to progress a head but that was proving difficult because he didn't have any guidance in this department, but he was trying using the books Yondaime and Nidaime on Space-Time Jutsu and Seals.

(Line break)

It was Sunday night, Sasuke just got back from his trip. He was walking back towards his home instead of going to training ground like he usually does, he decided to go back home because it was late and he wanted check on his mother.

Today he was really happy, the reason being his trip and learning many different things. One thing he learned on his trip was practising incest was not looked down upon and many big clan practiced it when the time called for it. To achieve the dream of repopulating the Uchiha Clan, he admitted when the time is right he will practice incest with his mother as she is the only woman left of his clan, a very powerful hot woman.

He always wanted a strong women to bear his children and he didn't know anyone stronger than his mother, the woman who was once called "The Black Death of Konoha" and she gave birth before to Itachi who turned out to be really strong. He wanted to repopulate his clan with people as strong as Itachi and her.

 _'I will make this dream turn into reality, I will have my mother and she will help me rebuild my clan'_ Sasuke thought darkly.

He had inappropriate thoughts about his mother before and how could he not? She is the most beautiful woman in the world with her fair skinned, long luscious black hair that looks good anyway she styles them too, Her body was hourglass figure with a nice big plump butt that would barely fit her clothes. She always gave him a good show whenever she used to bend down to do something, sometimes he even purposely used to drop things around her or tell her to do things that would require a lot bending, He always wanted to get his hands on and his dick in on her. She also had the perfect breast that was round, perky and really big in size. He had seen her size on her bra and quickly become a fan off them and her.

Sasuke had a crush on his mother even before Itachi has massacred his own clan, but that day it had become full on obsession kind of crush. It was after she had ran Itachi out of the house after he massacred his clan. It was night time, he saw his mother taking her bloodied clothes off in laundry room without being aware of her surroundings, first he felt ashamed of doing this but that quickly washed away when he saw beautiful smooth skin, round and firm breast that were so huge. He always knew they were huge but seeing them all in glory make him think of them differently and now he wanted them. He wanted to play with them and suck them.

His thought drifted back to how he treated his mother over the years and he was not really proud of these memories, the only reason he did that because she made him feel that way and the thought of not having her made him avoid her or rarely interact with her. He used to spy on her from far sometimes.

"Everything will change today, I will be the best towards my mum and will fulfil her every single need, even the womanly ones that has not been fulfilled. I will please her, don't worry mum, I will take care of you whilst you take care of my little monster." Sasuke muttered to himself while looking at that buldge that was forming just by thinking of her.

His thoughts were cut short as he realised now he is standing in front of his house. He quickly opened the door and went inside closing the door behind him.

(Line Break) – earlier

Naruto slowly started to wake up. He could feel warmth pressed up against him and a soft gentle feeling on his lips. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Mikoto on top of him eye's closed and kissing him softly. Fully awake from his light nap Naruto returned the attention and began kissing back. Mikoto continued the kiss before she stopped and pulled back allowing Naruto to see her.

"Sorry I was gone for a bit longer than I said. I had to go Hokage-sama to ask him how long would it be till Sasuke returns home, and then I changed into something comfortable and now I'm here in Sasuke's room to wake you up." She said smiling gently down at him.

Naruto mean while was dumb struck, eyeing her up and down. Mikoto was dressed in a soft silky red nightie. The material was thin and the whole thing looked a little bit small on her but that only served to show more of her body as her two nipples were clearly visible underneath the fabric.

"Oh You like it?" Mikoto said motioning towards her attire. "I got it before everything happened and then I never really got a chance to use it till now which is why it's a little small now" She said. Naruto looked up to see her pushing her breast together showing how it a little small.

"You had this with you all this week and you only wear it on the last day? Bad Mikoto-chan bad, But who am I kidding you can wear anything and make it look beautiful. Seriously you're beautiful Mikoto-chan, good thing I rocked your world when I come to play with Sasuke." Naruto paused with a dumbstruck look on his face before looking at her with fake panic and continued "wait so does that like make me his Tou-chan?. Mikoto blushed and slapped him playfully before started laughing a little.

"Haha Thank you Naruto-kun, and now that I think about it you are not really that bad yourself you know" Mikoto had a teasing smirk on her face before she continued "I guess you being with me did make you his dad, now I would want you to be a good example for your son and I will talk to him about calling you Tou-chan okay?" She questioned him playfully and got a "Yes sir" with a fake pout as her answer before they both started laughing. Mikoto kissed him to make him stop laughing and he kissed back for while before breaking it up. Mikoto looked up to stare in his beautiful deep ocean blue eyes and started making circles on his chest with her finger.

"Well Naruto-kun today is our last day of our little freedom from sasuke so I wanted it to be extra special, plus you would have something to imagine me by when you close your eyes." She said and once again kissed him once again this time opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his mouth. As the kiss grew in intensity so too did their desire. Hands roaming and tongues gently caressing each other Naruto and Mikoto let their passions take over once again.

Naruto brought his hands up to her chest and gently cupped Mikoto's breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Mikoto moaned into his mouth as she felt him touch her. Guiding his hands she let him slide them under her nightie and onto her chest. Mikoto felt Naruto grow in hardness down below as he gently rubbed her nipples. Their kiss grew wetter as Mikoto used her mouth more and began to rub her whole body up and down on top of Naruto.

Finally wanting more Mikoto broke off the kiss and stood up a bit of saliva still on her lips as she licked it off. Reaching down she grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled off her revealing a small red thong and her pair of remarkable breasts behind her see through red lacy bra that did nothing to hide her erected nipples from him.. She took off her bra and threw at the corner to leave her beautiful big breast with nothing. Naruto took this time to take off the clothes he was wearing of Sasuke, they were a little bigger as it was his night clothes.

"Come here Naruto-kun." She said lustfully as she grabbed her tits and pushed them up. Naruto only nodded sat up to capture one of her erect nipples in his mouth.

"Oh yes! That's it! Keep going!" Mikoto cried softly as Naruto used his mouth to pull and tug at her nipples sending waves of pleasure down her spine. Mikoto wrapped her arms around him as he went to work on her chest. Naruto was in heaven, he had in his hands the most beautiful woman he had ever known and she was here in his room on his bed and letting him do these amazing things to her. Mikoto felt him grow a little more down there and decided it was time. Reaching down she grabbed him through his shorts.

"I think it's time to move on to something a little more fun Naruto." She said. Naruto pulled away running his teeth across her nipple sending another wave of pleasure through her body. Sitting back Mikoto moved her hands down to her side and pulled off her thong and threw it behind leaving her completely naked. Naruto followed suit and took off Sasuke's short that he borrowed. They were full of pre-cum.

"Lay down Naruto I know how much you love this." She said and gently pushed him back down on the bed. Turning she laid down next to him and turned to face his large cock. She quickly moved one of her legs up exposing her pussy to Naruto's face and took him into her mouth.

"Oh! Mikoto-chan! Everytime you do this it gives me feelings and sensations I never had before" He said as he felt her hot mouth take his cock completely inside. Getting a good suck she took it out of her mouth.

"Make me feel good too Naruto-kun." She said huskily running the tip of her tongue up down his length. Naruto looked forward and rested his head on the inside of her thigh looking directly at her core. Wanting to give her pleasure and wanting so much to once again taste her delicious area. Naruto moved his face right into her and in one quick motion slipped his tongue deep into her entrance.

"Ohhhhh! Yes Naruto-kun! Just like that! Keep going!" She exclaimed. Naruto needed no further encouragement and quickly set about sucking, licking and exploring her. Her smell intoxicated him as his mind was lost in sea of lust. He buried his face into her feeling her pubic hair on his chin as ate her out. Getting such amazing pleasure Mikoto moved her hand up to grab his cock as she bent in more and took one of his balls that was bigger than the size of Sasuke fist into her mouth gently sucking on it.

"Mmmmm!" Naruto moaned sending more waves of pleasure into her pussy. Mikoto was close once. Having spent the last seven days having all kinds of pleasurable sex with Naruto had really done a number on her and she wanted some of Naruto's that cum again. Wasting no time she once again took him into her mouth and let inch after inch of his hot meat into her mouth and into her throat running her tongue along his length and sucking as she did so.

Naruto felt her get more and more aggressive almost crushing his face into her pussy desperate for release. The pleasure built and soon it came to both of them. Mikoto felt the first load enter her mouth as she felt herself explode down below almost crushing Naruto's head between her thighs.

"AHHHHHHHH! Naruto!" She screamed as load after load hit her face. Naruto would have cried out but Mikoto had drenched him more than ever before as the liquid burst forward out of her in gush of her delicious nectar.

Naruto and Mikoto moved away from each other breathing hard their chests moving up and down as they came down from their orgasms. Mikoto's legs seemed to lose all their strength as she tried to sit up. She still managed to do so and moved over and laid herself next to her lover. She took him into her arms and they held each other as the aftermath of their orgasms wore down.

"Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Mikoto as she stated at his own bright blue eyes with her deep 3 tomoe'd sharingan. Finding no more words Mikoto simply moved in and kissed him once again. The kiss was slow and tender as they both shared their feelings through this one gentle act alone. Pulling away slowly with a strand of saliva still barely connecting their lips, Mikoto moved Naruto on top of her and delicately spread her legs apart signaling Naruto what she wanted.

Knowing how she wanted it Naruto gently placed his length at her entrance and pushed in slowly relishing the feel of her hot warm pussy enveloping his cock. He slowly pushed in until he could feel her wet pubic hair touch his skin.

"Oh yes Naruto. That feels so good." Mikoto moaned as she felt him ender her completely.

"This is amazing Mikoto-chan it's so tight." Said Naruto as he stayed there a while enjoying the sensation of being one with her. Slowly getting into rhythm Naruto began to slowly pull out and push back in to her pussy as it molded to fit him snugly each and every time he moved within her.

Mikoto closed her eyes and leaned back into the cool bed sheets as her long dark hair laid around her head. Naruto looked down at her then at the place where they were connected. Seeing his length enter her again and again sliding in and out of that wonder full place as her lower lips swallowed him so lovingly made him thank god he gifted him with a goddess like her.

"Mmmm." Mikoto moaned as she brought her legs around Naruto's waist holding him closer to her. Naruto was close he could feel it. He placed his one hand on right side of her as he leaned in and used his left hand to massage her left breast. Whilst his hand was busying play with her breast he leaned even more to kiss her slowly and then moved down to play with her nipples before getting back, he then used his left hand to choke her slowly. After a while he began panting hard as he continued pumping into her.

"Mikoto-chan I'm… I'm gonna cum!" Naruto cried as he continued to enter her. Mikoto opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto as she felt herself come closer as well.

"Hmmmmm! Naruto me too! Give it to me!" She cried as she got louder and louder. Naruto sped up almost slamming into her as the wet sounds of their union filled the dark little apartment. Using all his strength Naruto thrust into her one last time as he felt the last of his control disappear and he gave into the pleasure that had been building up.

"Ohhh! YES!" Mikoto yelled as she wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto trying to bring Naruto as close to her as possible as they both came.

Naruto lay there contently in Mikoto's embrace as they came down off their high. The only sounds in the room now were the breathing of the two lovers. Mikoto and Naruto laid there looking into each other's eyes when suddenly Mikoto got mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" asked Naruto. Mikoto smiled reached over and grasped Naruto's cock in her hands.

"Let me make you feel good Naru-kun." She said and moved lower on the bed.

"Ohhhh!" Naruto moaned as Mikoto took him into her mouth.

"You like that Naru-kun?" She asked in between purposefully making lewd slurping noises as she blushed horribly, acting as she was.

"Ye… yes it feels good." Naruto said feeling himself come closer to cuming once again. Mikoto continued to run her tongue all over his cock trying to get at that sweet nectar she was craving quite badly. Naruto started breathing had as Mikoto really go into it using her two hands and mouth to quickly bring Naruto to cum.

"Mikoto!" Naruto exclaimed and came. Load after load Mikoto took it in keeping it in her mouth using her tongue to savour it to its fullest. Mikoto sat up, her butt resting on her feet. Slowly she swallowed his cum delighting in its taste and texture as it slid softly down her throat. She finished and looked down at Naruto.

"Did you like that?" she whispered softly. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes your amazing Mikoto-chan." She smiled slightly as she moved back and laid on her back on the bed Mikoto breathed deeply, enjoying her time with her lover...

Naruto starting sitting up and looked at her nude form. Still not finished for today she gave him a small childish pout and instructed him to follow her.

"Come here Naruto-kun." She called. Crawling on her bed over to her she motioned him on to her stomach and took hold of his dick placing it between her twin mounds and gave a small lick on his nobhead.. She smiled slightly and motioned him to move back and forth as pressed her breasts together engulfing him in her wonderful softness. His member once again hardened and she got to work pumping him between her tits.

"Mikoto…Miko-chan…" he panted. Mikoto smiled and closed her eyes as she added her tongue to the mix and began lapping at the tip whenever it slid out between her breasts.

After a while of this wonderful treatment he incredibly came once again, this time however he sent his cum straight at her face, his seed landing on her face, cheeks and hair in thick strands. Naruto moved off her while she stayed their luxuriating in the feeling of his seamen all over her face.

She smiled at him and licked cum off her face. She moved up slowly and turned around standing on all fours. She thrust her ass towards him. "Naruto-kun take me again… fill me up with that big cock of yours Naruto-kun." She exclaimed loudly.

Not wanting to back down Naruto quickly moved up and took her ass cheeks in his hands and spread them open exposing two holes that he knew could bring pleasure to a woman. Taking his cock in his hand he guided himself into the familiar female body part that he had become very well acquainted with this week.

"OHHH MYY! Oh Yes Narutoo! She cried as he entered her. His hand wet from their combined sexual fluids As curiosity got better part of Naruto, he brought a finger and gently inserted it into her anus and gently began to play with it as he waited for her reaction.

"AHHHH! OH Narutooooo-kun! OH God!" she cried in high pitches feeling pleasures she never knew existed.

Encouraged by her voices Naruto began to speed up pounding into her with an almost animal like desperation and he played roughly with her anus by trying to enter more than one or two fingers and moving it fast.

They continued on in that fashion till both of them released once again. After releasing they fell down next to each other breathing in very rhythmically.

"Naruto-kun, you were just amazing. This is our last night of the week i wanted to do something we have never done this week" She said remembering how he was playing with her rear.

"Really Mikoto-chan? What is it that we have never done?." He said softly but his tone couldn't hide the excitement and confusion, as he started sitting up. Mikoto smiled then crawled to where the pillows were.

"Well then you would have to wait and see" She said with a teasing smile.

Naruto saw her putting the two pillows on top of each other and laid down on top of them making her butt stand up in the air and her face buried in sasuke's bed. She then reached behind her she grasped her ass cheeks and showed Naruto her ass making him freeze in his place.

"Come on Naruto-kun I like how you were playing with me using your fingers, now use your big cock to play with it and tear me from inside already." She said lustfully. Naruto's mind boggled.

"Wha… What!?" he said coming out shock, he really couldn't believe she wanted him to fuck there off all places, it didn't even big enough for his cock to enter.

Mikoto moved a hand to her pussy and collected some of her cum and moved up to smear it all over her rear entrance, she did it again two three times.

"I've always wanted to try it Naruto-kun, and when you played with it I like the feeling I was getting so I can't wait anymore." She said as she slid one of her fingers into her anus, her finger slid in easily.

"Don't worry I cleaned myself, I promise you'll beg me to let you do it again, I just know it. ." She said as she continued fingering herself, waiting for Naruto to touch her there. Naruto approached her thinking If she wanted this so bad then he would gladly do it for her. Anything for his Mikoto-chan.

Moving in Naruto moved his hand closer and inserted one of his fingers inside like he did before, next to Mikoto's own finger.

"OH! Yes just like that!" she cried at feeling him touch her there. Mikoto then withdrew her finger and used both are hands to grip the bed sheet tightly as Naruto started exploring her ass.

"That's it Naruto… just be gentle and slowly build up." She said as she started enjoying the feeling that Naruto was creating down there. Naruto meanwhile liked the feeling when he doing this. Her ass took in his finger and closed around it as he felt her squirm around his finger.

Naruto followed what he had seen her do and moved his hand to her pussy to collect more of her cum before putting it on her anus as her has seen her doing.

Wanting to give her more he added another finger into her rear. .

"Ohhhh!" Mikoto cried as her whole body shook with pleasure.

Finally having enough playtime with his fingers, Naruto took out his fingers and positioned his cock at her rear entrance. Mikoto gripped got even tighter at the bed sheets in anticipation and was rewarded when she felt her boyfriends cock push into her ass.

"Ooohhhhhh!" Mikoto cried into the bed as she felt the head of his cock enter her ass. Naruto shuddered as her anal ring closed around him, securing him inside her. Pushing in Naruto was in awe of the tightness of her ass. It was hotter and tighter than her pussy and if Mikoto really liked doing this then he was going to make sure his lover enjoyed it anytime she wanted. Naruto set his hands on his goddess's ass and began to fuck her slowly.

"Miko-chan you are so hot and tight" Naruto said a little loudly, his voice filled with moans and pleasures.

"NARUTO! YESSSS! FUCK ME HARD!" She yelled into the bed as Naruto started picking up his pace. Quickly putting a hand to her pussy she started fingering herself furiously as she took inch after inch of Naruto's hard length into her rear.

"Miko-chan! Ohh this is so….!" His words died in his mouth as he continued to pleasure her and got faster and faster after every thrust.. The sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other sounded in the room as Naruto and Mikoto continued on and on.

Fingers in her still furiously working her pussy, Mikoto's eyes widened as she felt Naruto explode deep inside her ass. Feeling his hot seed inside her ass Mikoto buckled, her toes curling as she came hard.

"OHHH! FUUUCK! YES NARUTO-KUNNN!" She screamed once more as her own orgasm hit and she came, squirting out her cum onto the pillows and bed sheets.

"MIKOTO-CHANN!" Naruto exclaimed at the same time with her as he shoots strand after strand of his cum into her ass.

Finally exhausted after the day's events Naruto collapsed onto Mikoto's back his cock still deep inside her. Mikoto and Naruto stayed like that for awhile too tired and satisfied to do much else.

After minutes or so she lifted herself from one side and both of them fell next to the pillows, Mikoto on top of Naruto as they breathed heavily. She then rolled even more, trying to lay next to him and get his dick out of her rear.

Mikoto snuggled into her young boyfriend's chest as they settled in for a little while. . Mikoto simply pressed her cheek against Naruto's chest and snuggled under the light bed cover that he had pulled over after she removed herself from him..

The pleasurable feeling in her ass still lingered there as she pressed her nude body to her lover.

"Naru-kun." She whispered softly as the rays of moonlight shown into the small bedroom.

"Yes?" He asked holding her close to him.

"I love you." She whispered. Naruto heard her say those words and laid still.

''No one has ever said that to me before…' he thought sadly

He gently pulled her little closer and held her a little tighter to his body like she belonged to him. He found a new meaning to his life, 'to protect his precious people'.

"I love you too, always and forever Miko-chan." He said. Hearing him saying her name like that and the way he was holding her made her feel something she haven't feel in a long time; she felt safe, protected, she felt like she at home. Enjoying the comfort and this long lost discovered feeling she drifted to sleep on his chest with a little smile now her face.

(Line break) now

As Sasuke entered his house he looked around to see nobody was there and everything was quiet he decided to make his way upstairs towards his bedroom. He slowly walked upstairs, trying to keep his noise as quiet as possible so he can surprise his mother.

Sasuke got all the way up and made his way to his own bedroom. He discreetly opened the door and peeked only to be shocked and surprised at what he was seeing. He saw his mother laid down with her knees up, holding on to his XL nightwear t-shirt and was sniffing it whilst she touched herself all over her body. (Same T-shirt that Naruto wore for a week)

Her saw her wearing a silky red nightie that showed her smooth beautiful skin, and he could also see her thick thighs as the nightie cloth was all over her abdomen and on his bed. The one thing that made blood coming rushing to all the right places was that he could see her big breast outline through that night and the shape of her nipples on them. His thoughts of her was broken out when he saw her getting up and coming towards the door. Sasuke quickly ran downstairs toward the turn of the stairs to hid himself.

He saw his mother coming out of his room and going down towards her room down the hall, she was walking really slow and was lost in her thoughts. This gave Sasuke a even better view of his mother and he slowly started rubbing his dick with his hands. As soon as she was gone Sasuke ran towards his room on the tip of his toes and entered his room with alerting her.

When Sasuke entered his room he quickly made his way to his bed and found night clothes laying at side and his favourite black short with a lot of stain marks.

'Don't tell me, did she played with her self whilst using my clothes and thinking off me' Sasuke thought happily with a visible smug smirk on his face.

He started looking till he saw red thongs and a red lacy bra beside his side table, he quickly picked it up and brought it near his face to sniff it. He closed his eyes and tool some sniff of both bra and thong before quickly running down the hall with them towards nearest toilet which was inside Mikoto's room.

As lust was clouding his mind he didn't bother to look around her room or toilet when he entered those places. Quickly finding a stool to stand on it he put it near the washbasin. After standing on the stool he pulled his pants down to free his dick and slowly started jerking with his right hand while he used his other hand to sniff his mom bra.

The thought his mother Mikoto doing things to him jerk faster and faster, couple of seconds later he twitches in his cock before he shot a small load onto the basin.

Sasuke dick shirked to its soft size and he breathed heavily as if a burden has been lifted off his shoulders. Quickly after washing the basin he started gathering all the things before walking out discreetly towards the laundry room so can he put his dirty clothes inside the laundry basket.

(Line break – When Sasuke entered the house)

Mikoto slowly opened her eyes awake from her little nap, she saw the source of her comfort was missing from her side and was replaced by a large paper.

Realising she was still naked she rose from Sasuke's bed and put on her red silky nightie to cover herself up. Not wanting to wait any longer she got hold of the paper and started reading it.

"To Miko-chan,

I woke up and saw you sleeping beside me really brought comfort to my heart. Spending a week with you have really brought happiness into my life like never before as it gave me a chance to see what a life with a family really looks like, so thankyou for giving me someone who I can call family and to show me the happiness of having a family. and as for the event that took place before we drifted of to our little "Lala Land" I thought it was all a dream till I saw you sleeping peaceful beside me.

Okay enough of this chick flick moments, I didn't wake you up because you look really peaceful when you were sleep and I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up.

Whenever you want to see me just tell Sasuke to bring me around for dinner or come by hokage office requesting Ji-Ji to see me by saying 'databayo' at the end of your sentence or he won't let you see me and stall you, just trust me.

If you want to come by place you can.

I love you Miko-chan

Yours truly

Naruto-kun"

After reading the letter she muttered "I love you too" and started laughing loudly thinking only her Naruto can write stupid stuff like this.

'What a baka, only he would say stuff like chick flick or have a code word if someone wants to meet him through hokage….all the aside I really had great time with him this week, I can wait to do it again" Mikoto thought while laughing a little. She really did have a great time with him, it was like her life before she got forced to marry Fugaku. Everything was perfect. She kept the letters inside her secret nightie pocket and laid down on the bed while holding the T-shirt he wore that was beside her.

She brought his t-shirt near her face and started smelling it for his scent. To her it smelled like strawberry mixed the cologne Naruto used to out on which only made her smile thinking how her and Naruto scent got mixed together.

She massaged her body feeling sore from the activities she did with Naruto. She slowly got up from the bed and started making her way towards her room to have a nice shower before she waits to welcome Sasuke back.

(Line break)

She entered her toilet with her fresh pair of clothes and quickly made her way towards the shower area and stood there preparing to having a nice long shower. She was about to shower when she heard the noise of door opening.

Her snapped towards the door and she was surprised when she saw her son Sasuke holding onto her bra that she wore for Naruto this morning. Not knowing what Sasuke was doing, she decided to stay there to see what is he up too.

 _'When did he get back? What is he even doing with my bra, why is he smelling it?'_ She thought to herself before continuing looking at him. Mikoto eyes were widened in shock when she saw him standing on a stool near washbasin and pulling his pants down to free his member.

"Why is his cock like the size of tic-tac? its so small, It must be soft or is it really small like that? how would he even please other with that thing. I would love to see that happening" Mikoto muttered to herself whilst feeling ashamed of having a son with that small of a penis.

"At least he is bigger than his father 2inches when he was his age." She muttered before she started comparing him to her Naruto and thought to herself that how small he looked compared to Naruto's 11inches pleased her and made her feel some way inside.

Mikoto was not really surprised when she Sasuke started jerking his little meat with his eyes closed. Hearing him muttering things about how he would do stuff to her took away small amount of love she had left for him.

She found herself at her own thoughts that she having. _'Why was she happy Sasuke is small and why is what he is saying not offending me? Do I not love him anymore?'_ that answers come to her with a holographic image of her Naruto standing beside Sasuke holding his own meat as he teases Sasuke, which mentally made her happy.

The thought of Naruto humiliating Sasuke made her feel good inside, and even a little horny but she controlled herself from doing anything. 'What is wrong with me? What does this humiliation feels so good. The thoughts of she kept questioning herself and her answers keep coming with more and more humiliation for Sasuke. Her mind started imagining Naruto having with her in front of Sasuke as he told degrade him for having a small dick and so on.

Mikoto was broken out her thoughts by Sasuke voices as she saw him doing something that reminded her of his father by coming out quickly after some seconds. What surprised her even more was his cock reduce even more in size till it was like a size of small acorn or tic-tac.

She forced herself to get rid of these thoughts and brought herself to the plane of reality. She cursed her late husband under her breath for having her son turn out like him.

'This must not be my Sasuke or something? Is he even my son? I know Fugaku forced other women to sleep with him which they did for his power but I'm sure he never made one pregnant or did he?' Mikoto knew this wasn't her baby because she didn't raise him this way, and in this manner to do what he did today.

While she was lost in her thoughts about her family and other things, her son quickly cleaned everything up and left closing the door behind. The noise of door closing made her come out of her thoughts, and she started doing what she was supposed to do in bathroom. She started having a nice long shower to cleanse herself physically and from these dirty thoughts.

She had a long shower along with her thoughts, she has decided punish Sasuke for little stunt that he pulled today. In Mikoto mind she didn't want to keep Sasuke after seeing what he did today and she hopes the results of her plan comes out her way so she can finally have a nice life of own with Naruto. After all her happiness matters too.

She quickly cleared her self and decided to go to sleep wearing her Naruto's shorts snd T-shirt that she took from him after his second night with her.

(Line Break) Naruto's Bedroom.

There is a tall and well-built man standing besides Naruto's bed. He leaned forward a little and touched Naruto's forehead and little black sign appeared on his face and the stranger vanished in a swirl of leaves. Line breaks - Hokage Office

there was swirling of leaves before a man popped up into existence. He was tall and well-built. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes. He was wearing usual a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He had a large scroll on his back, and he was wearing a forehead protector with the kanji for "oil".

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up from his paper at the stranger before asking, "Jiraya, i told you to get Naruto i dont see him with you, where is he?"

The person known as Jiraya gave him a grin as he went through some hand-signs and slammed his hand on floor. As soon as his hands connected there was a big black painting till Naruto popped into existence falling down towards the ground as he was summoned in mid-air.

When the body of blond ninja hit the floor his eyes opened and his hand instantly went behind his back as he systems shouted "OWWWWW"

Looking around Naruto realised he wasn't in his bedroom anymore, he quickly scanned the area and found a stranger laughing pointing at him. He ignored jiraya and continued looking around till he saw the Third Hokage who was looking at him with a amusing face.

"Ji-Ji what am i doing here? Who is this guy? I was sleeping and woke up here? Whats with that look on your face? You are not a pedophile are you? I know there was something weird about you Dattaabayooo..." Naruto keep blabbering on and the noise laughing behind him got higher and higher.

Hiruzen face flushed red and he started stuttering before stopping and taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

Meanwhile Naruto stopped blabbering and turned around, kicked the man right in his balls and said "Shut up oldman, i know both of you did something that awakened me from this dream i was having about a woman, we were so close and i woke up here! Tell me what's going on and what am i doing here" and he turned towards his JiJi.

"Naruto-kun no im not a pedophile, and that person standing behind you is my student Jiraya, one of the legendary saninn and the teacher of your idol Yondaime Hokage." Hiruzen paused with a smirk as he watch Naruto forzen in his place like a statue. He then continued speaking, "On to the serious matter and Naruto before you interrupt to ask Jiraya to train you or ask stories about Yondaime wair for a bit" he said with a serious expression on his face which Naruto labelled it as his "Third Hokage Face"

"Naruto-kun Jiraya is here to take you on a training trip with him because of whats coming in few years. He said he was going to take you after chunin exams but after his recent discoveries he has decided to take you on a little early, you will only return back from this trip when he deems you fit and ready to face what is to come in future ahead. This brings me to another matter. Your genin exams that you was going to take tomorrow, well you won't have to as i have taken your name of it. Here take this" Hiruzen hands Naruto two blue scroll. Naruto takes it off his hands and then looked back up at the Hokage as he was beginning to speak again.

"These two blue scrolls are really important so don't open them with Jiraya's permission. In one the two scrolls is your saninn apprentice travelling rights which is same thing as Jiraya's travelling rights so you don't get yourself in trouble in future. Naruto i believe you know how to create a storage seal and store this, so get yourself at home and pack everything that is important to you and get yourself a good night rest as you will be leaving with Jiraya tomorrow after academy is finished so you can say bye to your friends but don't tell them about your trip or anything. Oh and before you leave do you have any Question my boy?" Hiruzen finished with his grandfatherly smile.

Naruto was forzen in his place, too dumbstruck to ask anything. Everything he wanted is being offered to him, before the thought of Mikoto came into his brain and didn't want to leave her.

"Ji-Ji is there a way to keep contact with you and my friends here? I was trying to come up with a way of teleportation but keep hitting bumps on the road so I tried a summoning seal but that is not working for me too, please anything? I don't want to leave my friends." Naruto said with a pleading look hoping his all knowing grandfather could come up with something but his answer came from the person behind.

"Sensei this brat is interested is Fuinnjutsu, why didn't you tell me that before and as for you questions brat I can help you with that so don't worry just go home and get some sleep. Got a big day a head tomorrow." Jiraya said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Naruto didn't bother replying and left after giving them a nod with a smile on his face. He quickly left the Hokage office and hurried home to get himself some sleep.

* * *

How do you like the story? Its my first story be nice okay.

What do you want to do next man? I don't know what to do next.

You guys want another NaruMiko scene and a goodbye? Or you guys want a timeskip with an older Naruto back before chinin exam?

I had no idea what I was doing all this time, so please forgive me if its not good.

I spent all night writing this and kinda rushed it. I need my sleep dammit, lol.

Anyways I have big plans for this small arrogant Sasuke. (Want me to humiliate him and change him into someone better or just humiliate THE FOOK outta him?

If i make a mistake, feel free to advise me n that just don't bite my head offf.

Do let me know your ideas to by personal message or reviews anything idm. I prefer pm.

 _ **READ THIS!**_

Btw guys Im thinking of re writing a story I read a couple of days ago, it was called "Stop teasing me Sensei" I will make Naruto the main character and Kushina as his sensei. Yondaime is not going to be alive as he my favourite character and I don't bashing him and that.

 _ **Remake of Stop Teasing me Sensei (Smut but storyline too)**_

Summary; What if Naruto learned about this law about from Third Shinobi War? Kushina decides to be Naruto's Sensei after being bored at home for time being. What if Kushina decided to use Naruto to satisfy herself?...

If you don't want Naruto to be her son in stop teasing me Sensei story just let me know, I will work my way around it. Do you want Naruto alone in this story or do you want him to have friends that sharing his type of fun with him? I don't know, just let me know guys!

Pm me if you want this story or simply review it, I think I will put a poll for this too. Just select yes or no.

Anyways sorry the story was rushed and if the ending of this chapter was not reallu good and up to your standards, please forgive me. As for grammatical and spellings mistakes I didn't have my laptop and used my phone to write it. Its weird when I used my phone it to write, I feel like I'm typing a text message or typing what I'm saying so you know…I know I know mans weird lol. Sorry.

If you want to talk, give ideas and that just personal message me!

Safeee! Don't hate fam.


End file.
